


A Night at Madam le Maure's

by viciouswishes



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-18
Updated: 2005-01-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 10:38:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13052310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viciouswishes/pseuds/viciouswishes
Summary: Setting: Post-" Alter Ego."Request: Harry, Tom, and the holodeck.





	A Night at Madam le Maure's

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inyron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inyron/gifts).



Harry tries not to be sucked in by that killer smile and devil-may-care attitude, but he always is. Even after he swore up and down that he wasn't going back in the holodeck with its malfunction after malfunction.

But Tom places all the blame on being stuck in the Gamma Quadrant and puts all his gusto behind new adventures. Not to mention the hours that they both spend putting the programs together.

"Are you sure it's done," Harry asks again for about the 15th time.

"Madam le Maure's is open and ready for business." Tom leads them into the holodeck.

The swanky lobby is decorated in art deco attire, and for a moment, Harry forgets that they've just entered a recreation of one of the more famous 20th century Parisian brothels. Tom's history habit is down to the last swaying chandelier.

"I believe we have an appointment – Tom and Harry." Tom flashes that grin at the girl behind the counter.

"Oui," she answers. "Right this way, gentlemen." She leads them up the long stairwell. "Leala for you." Her hand pushes Tom toward a door. "And Babette for you." She shows Harry the door next door and pulls it closed behind him.

"Hello, handsome." Babette walks toward him, her hand tracing his jaw line. "Tell me, where are you from?"

"San Francisco," he answers, knowing that she won't understand Gamma Quandrant, and the glitch would become something he would have to fix before they left, before he started.

Her hands already begin undoing his pants. "Such a long way to travel. Must've been very boring without a woman."

Harry shrugs. "I managed." He groans as her hand brushes over his cock. She's good; Tom knows his hookers or his hooker programming. He can hear Tom moaning in the other room, sure that he's already buried himself inside Lulu or Lela or whatever her name was. As Babette goes down on her knees and takes Harry's cock into her mouth, he listens to Tom's gasps.


End file.
